God Send Me An Angel
by Lithoniel
Summary: When Edward leaves, how does Bella cope before Jacob? A side-story to a fic I never finished. Songfic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song 'God Send Me An Angel'_

_I originally wanted to write a multi-chaptered story which this would have been a side-story for, seeing as I got the inspiration from the song, but then I lost interest in Twilight and I only found this file recently and so decided to upload it. Tell me what you think, because it's a few years old, I think_

* * *

~God Send Me An Angel~

_It's been 5 months since you went away  
__Left without a word, nothing to say  
__When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
__But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
__So I asked God_

She curled in a ball on the floor of her room, sobbing heartbreakingly. No…he was still gone. It was just a dream. She had given him everything, everything she had! And he just…left. Five months ago. And now she couldn't be emotionless anymore. She'd never been one for religion, but… She uncurled and knelt by her bed, her head bowed to pray. To pray for an angel to help heal the parts of her broken by _his_ lies.

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
__Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
__Cause all I do is cry  
__God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

She lay on her bed, hand in hand with her angel. Her prayers had been answered, and an angel had come. The angel understood, knew, and was slowly helping to heal her. The werewolf was helping too, but not as much as the angel. The angel let her release her fear and tears without the pain. It helped…but it wasn't always enough.

_And I know that I might sound crazy,  
__But after all that I still love you  
__You wanna come back in my life,  
__But now there's something that I have to do  
__I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more  
__My heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries  
__So God!_

She still loved the one who had hurt her. She felt it was insane to feel so, but she knew she still loved _him_, and her angel companion knew it. The angel knew everything – her hopes, her love, her hate, her dreams – and he knew the time would come when she would not need him anymore. But until that time, the angel would stay. He would stay as long as she needed him – that was all he was there for.

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
__Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
__Cause all I do is cry  
__God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

_Now you had me on my knees,  
__Begging God please, to send you back to me  
__I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breathe when I  
__All I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love  
__But you took my love for granted want my loving now, but you can't have it oh god_

He was back. The one who had caused the pain, he was back. He wanted her back, he said. Was it because she was like him now? Her angel was still with her, invisible to _his_ eyes. The angel was always with her. She shook her head, tears forming despite what she was. She couldn't take the pain again…the angel knew that and comforted her as always; the pale, ghostly figure behind the stunning vampire woman. She couldn't take his lies…not again. Not again…

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
__Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
__Cause all I do is cry  
__God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

The angel was always there, hovering on the fringes, wiping away the tears when they overwhelmed. The angel knew what had to be done – _he _had to be brought back to her. It was the only way she would survive. The angel knew what had to be done. The angel left his charge only for a moment, drawing to his charge the only being that could heal her. The angel had tried, but there was only so much he could do. The one who had hurt her in the first place was the only one who could heal her fully.

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
__Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
__Cause all I do is cry  
__God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

The angel was no longer needed. His charge was happy. The angel visited her one last time, and pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. _Be safe, child. Live long and happily. I will always be watching over you._ Tears again formed in the woman's eyes, and her love comforted her as she said farewell to her angel. God had sent her an angel, and so He took his angel back. _There will be a life in heaven for the both of you, Isabella. Take comfort in that. Know this – we _will_ meet again…my sister.__

* * *

_

* * *

_So what do you think? Read and review, peoples :)_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
